A Christmas Wish
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward dated the whole way through High School and College. They'd planned on moving back to Forks after College and opening their own Law Practice. However, Edward wanted to live in the city and so Bella went back to Forks alone... Five years later, Edward is back in Forks for Christmas... Can they both realise their love is far from gone? 3/4 chapters. Christmas story!


**Hello everyone!**

**So, it's December, and we all know that means that Christmas is just around the corner!**

**This is a Christmas fic (if you couldn't already tell by the title) and it will be around 3-4 chapters long. It's gonna be short and sweet!**

**The events happen over a few short days, beginning on 22nd December and finishing on Christmas.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**22nd December**_

**EDWARD**

The familiar blanket of green enveloped me as I drove within town limits.

"Welcome home." I muttered to myself, feeling my stomach churn in a sickly motion.

I shouldn't be back here.

I always swore I'd never return.

I stopped at the red traffic light right in the centre of town, glancing over at the line of shops.

The pharmacy.

The candy shop.

The grocery store.

The diner.

The little clothing boutique.

The book shop that Bella loved.

No.

Don't think of that name.

"Shouldn't have come back." I muttered, pressing on the gas as the light turned green again.

My silver Volvo looked completely out of place in this town, full of Chevy and Nissan trucks, with red or blue paint that was rusting away every day.

I should have stayed away.

But it was Christmas.

It was five years since I'd left.

Five whole years.

I followed the familiar roads to my parent's house, glancing every so often at the trees and bushes, or the local Garage, or Forks High School, or even at the people walking on the sidewalk.

I refused to believe I was looking for her.

Because I wasn't.

Of course I wasn't.

Why would I?

Five years. The past.

Very far in the past.

I pulled onto my parent's street, seeing my dad's car in the driveway, like it always was.

They'd lived in this house since they'd got married. I grew up in this house with my older brother Emmett.

I'd loved this house.

It was always so homely, always so perfect. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't tiny either. My mom always decorated it with the prettiest Christmas decorations, and she'd done the exact same thing this year.

Another reason I loved this house… Was because it was right next door to Bella's house.

I pulled up by the curb, glancing at the newish blue truck parked outside her house.

It was about time she got rid of that stupid red truck she'd loved so dearly.

My eyes were unwillingly trained on her house as I cut the engine and got out of the car. I walked to the trunk, pulling out my suitcase that contained all my clothes for my stay. It felt weird knowing I'd be wearing jeans and shirts the next few days, and not a suit like I was wearing right now.

As I moved to close the trunk, the door of Bella Swan's house opened slowly.

My heart, which had already been thumping at an unhealthy rhythm, was now lodged into my throat.

But it wasn't Bella who appeared.

It was a little kid.

A boy.

He must have been about two years old, and he was wearing denim dungarees and red shoes as he attempted to get down the porch steps as quick as possible.

My eyes were bugging out of my head, but I couldn't push them back in again.

Bella had a baby.

A boy.

She'd always wanted a boy, I'd always wanted a girl.

In truth though, neither of us really cared what the baby's sex was.

But she'd clearly got exactly what she wanted. A baby boy.

I felt the vomit and bile rise in my throat as I imagined her with another man, and as if on cue a tall burly man came out of the house and after the child.

He was well built, with pure blond hair on his head and blue eyes.

The complete opposite of me and my bronze hair and green eyes.

He moved down the steps, lifting up the child from behind and laughing as he carried his son over to the toy reindeer situated in the garden.

I wasn't sure, but I could vaguely feel a hot tear streaking down my cheek. And I'd also realised I'd dropped my bag on the ground too.

No.

This couldn't be happening.

I wanted to get back in the car and leave.

I never wanted to return.

I didn't want to see Bella and her new family in her house. Her dad had passed away seven years ago, she'd owned the house since.

And now she had a brand new family to share it with.

And then, just as my mind was trying to find my legs so I could get back in the car, a woman appeared at the doorway.

A tall, blonde haired woman.

Wait.

That's not Bella.

The relief washed over me as the blonde woman walked over to her male partner and kissed him on the lips.

It wasn't Bella.

Just as the relief sunk into me, a new panic struck me.

Where was Bella?

Why wasn't she in her house?

Has she left?

No, she'd never leave Forks. That was the whole reason we weren't together anymore.

Or what if she had? Maybe she'd never really loved me and staying in Forks was just her excuse?

Then as soon as I left, she left too?

I shook my head, realising I was staring like a crazy man at the family next door.

I shut and locked the car, grabbing my bag once more and walking up the path to my parent's house, scrubbing the tears off my face quickly.

The door was open, and as I pushed the handle down and it swung open, the familiar smell of my mother's eggnog and gingerbread men overcome my senses.

I couldn't help but smile as I dropped my bag by the door and shut it quietly.

I knew exactly where they'd be.

The kitchen.

Emmett, my brother, would be stealing cookies from the baking tray, fresh out of the oven.

Rosalie, my sister-in-law, would be chiding Emmett for eating so much.

Carlisle, my father, would be at the table with the paper and a cup of coffee.

Esme, my mother, would be rolling dough on the kitchen counter.

As my footsteps reached the kitchen, and my eyes found them all, I smiled at my correct predictions.

They all glanced up at me, and Emmett was the first to bellow, "Bro!" with a mouthful of cookie.

Esme and Carlisle were the first to move. They came over to me straight away, embracing me in a hug.

"Son." Was all Carlisle said, but I knew he was really saying, "Welcome home."

"We're so glad you're back." My mother gushed, and I could feel her tears soaking onto my face as she kissed my cheek.

Rose and Emmett were next, they both hugged me, and said they were glad I was home again.

It wasn't as if I hadn't seen them in five years.

I just hadn't been back to Forks in five years.

They'd come to visit me.

But this year, after my mother's constant nagging, I agreed to come home for a family Christmas.

Just without the biggest part of me, as every Christmas had been the past five years… Without Bella.

Thinking of her, reminded me of the most important question I had to ask.

I sat on a stool by the kitchen counter, thanking my mother as she placed a few gingerbread men and a cup of coffee beside me, "How is everyone?" I started.

They all agreed that they were great, and returned my question.

"Yeah I'm good." I nodded, "So who's living in the Swan house now then?"

They all passed glances with each other, and I felt my heart thud as I waited.

"A new family, they moved in just before their little one was born. Two years ago now." Esme nodded.

"And…" I stalled, "What about…"

"Bella?" Emmett raised an eyebrow, I could see the smirk in his face.

"Yes… Bella."

"She's gone, dude." Emmett nodded, taking another bite from his gingerbread man, "She moved to England like… Two and a half years ago? Think she's living in London now."

"_What?"_ My voice seemed to roar through the kitchen, and my hand shook as I held the coffee, making it splatter across the worktop.

"Emmett, don't be so cruel." Esme chided, she glanced over at me with a smile, "She's still in Forks, son. She just moved house."

I let out a sigh, looking down, "Jerk." I muttered to Emmett.

He came towards me suddenly, putting one hand over my heart and the other in my hair, ruffling it slightly, "Gottcha! You're reaction said it all, buddy. You love Bella." He sang, "You love her. You wanna kiss her. You wanna fuc-"

"_Emmett!"_ Rosalie shouted loudly, reaching over to smack him across the back of the head.

He cringed at her deadly tone, "I'm sorry bro." He nodded, "Pretty harsh joke."

I shrugged, "It's fine."

Emmett moved then, going to place a kiss on Rosalie's cheek before Esme gave me a smile, "Edward, go get changed out of that suit. We already have a lawyer in town, you're off duty."

I know she meant no harm by her words, but they still made my heart hurt.

Bella and I had been dating since High School, then we went to College together to study Law. It was when we'd finished, after we'd graduated… We'd planned to move back to Forks, start up our own practice… She did that… But me? I decided to move to the big city… I decided to leave.

I nodded silently, moving off the stool and out of the kitchen. I grabbed my bag in the hallway, glancing quickly in at the living room and the massive tree.

It never changed and I loved it.

I walked upstairs, bypassing my parent's room, and their separate offices, before opening the door to my old bedroom. It was smaller than Emmett's old room, right next door to mine. But I was the little brother so apparently that was customary.

I threw my bag on the bed, attempting to ignore all the memories that tried to flood into my mind of Bella and I.

No.

I wouldn't give in.

I pulled out some shoes, and a shirt and jeans, as well as my thick coat that I'd need for later.

A part of me had missed Forks Christmas traditions. I'd even missed the cold.

I got changed, before hanging my suit up in the wardrobe and unpacking everything else too.

I laid down on the bed, staying quiet for a long moment before I found myself moving to the bedside table, opening the drawer quickly.

There it was.

Gold frame.

Simple and inexpensive.

And in the frame? A picture of Bella and I.

I couldn't help but smile at our faces, so young and carefree.

To be fair, I was only in my late twenties. I was still young.

But I didn't have her beside me.

I heard my name being called from the bottom of the stairs, so I put the frame back in the drawer before I grabbed my wallet and cell phone, opening the door and heading back downstairs.

"Honey, could you please run to the store?" My mother asked in a worried voice, "I need a few more things for the party tomorrow."

"Of course." I smiled, taking the list and money from her as I placed a kiss on her cheek and grabbed my keys from the table by the door.

"You look so much like the old Edward." She grinned as I opened the door to leave.

I simply glanced back at her, smiled and then left.

I drove through the town, straight to the supermarket, all the while still searching for her familiar figure, her long brown hair and her distinct, beautiful face.

It didn't take long to grab everything my mother needed. I knew where it all was because she bought the same things every year, for the Christmas party she threw at our house every year on December 23rd.

I was driving back when I decided to take the long route, scanning through the streets to see if I could see Bella's red truck, so I could know where she lived.

And why exactly did she live there?

Why had she moved?

It was when I was driving, that I realised how much I truly missed Forks.

I missed everything about it.

No matter how much I tried to be different, I'd always be a small town boy.

I reached the town hall, glancing at the massive Christmas tree that would be officially lit tonight in front of the whole town.

Would I get to see her there?

The biggest part of me hoped so.

I drove, once again, past the diner and the other shops, but instead of turning right into the more residential area, I continued on through the town centre.

I glanced at the offices. The logging office, the small computer shop, the Doctor's practice, and then… Right on the corner… A red building with white window panes, and Christmas decorations making it look perfect.

**Law Practice.**

**Miss Isabella Swan.**

I let out a breath, smiling slightly as I realised that she'd done exactly what she said she would.

She'd made our dream come true.

And me? I'd earned enough money to last me until I was in my fifties. I wouldn't have to work another day and I'd still live a brilliant lifestyle. But I lived to work, I threw myself into work so I wouldn't dwell on the decisions that had brought me to the city.

I regretted them everyday.

I turned the car around, heading back towards the residential area, and towards my parent's house.

Once I got back, I helped my mother unload the shopping and put it away. Then, Emmett and I played the PlayStation, just like old times, along with a few beers. Then Emmett decided to spend some time with Rosalie, and so I spent some time with my parents.

We caught up on everything that had been happening in each other's lives. They asked me if there was a woman in my life, and I wanted to lie and say yes, so seeing Bella tonight wouldn't be so hard. Then on the other hand I wanted to say that Bella was the only woman in my life.

Instead, I gave them a simple "no".

They asked about work, and I could see the pride shining in their eyes as I spoke. My father had always been a successful Doctor, my mother had always been a successful mother, and an interior decorator on the side. My brother was a Fireman, and so they were completely and utterly proud of him too.

But with me it seemed different… It seemed as if they _had _to be proud of me. Yes, I was a lawyer. But they'd always regretted the choices I'd made too. They'd wanted me to stay in Forks, and because I hadn't, it seemed as though they were overly proud of me when I spoke of how successful I was. Because the choice I'd made had been a success.

Well… Work-wise anyway.

We'd talked for a long while, and soon enough to clock had struck 6pm.

We got our coats and gloves and headed in our cars to the centre of town.

After finding a parking space, we walked to the town hall, glancing around at everyone we knew… Which was everyone.

They all spoke kindly to our family, and were surprised by my return.

Some of them even hugged me.

We all congregated around the town hall, watching the mayor as he stood on his podium, welcoming us all to a Forks Christmas tradition, and reminding us that food and drinks would be served in the diner afterwards.

Then, we all counted down from ten.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

I glanced around as I counted, looking for her.

Brown hair with a hint of red… Deep brown eyes… Pale face… Slender body… Gorgeous smile… Beautiful…

Seven.

Six.

Five.

It didn't feel right counting down without her standing beside me, under the comfort of my arm as it rested around her shoulders.

Four.

Three.

Two.

And then… I saw her… She was stood at the edge of the crowd. She was watching the tree as she counted… I thought I could even see tears on her cheeks.

One.

Suddenly, the Christmas tree lit up, aswell as Christmas decorations and lights on the town hall and the whole way through the streets.

Everyone cheered, and I glanced at the lights with a crooked smile before looking back at the spot where I knew she was standing.

My heart thudded in my chest as I saw brown eyes gazing back at my green ones.

Her heart shaped face was in shock as she looked at me, and I didn't know whether to smile or cry as we stared.

My mother had called me, touching my arm before I heard my dad whisper that Bella and I had saw each other.

"He'll find his own way to the diner." My dad told my mom as well as Emmett and Rose.

I would be forever grateful to him.

I found my legs moving towards Bella. I didn't even think about the movement.

It was like we were magnets.

People were moving in the crowd, trying to get to the diner… But me… I was just trying to get to Bella.

After a few seconds I realised that she was moving towards me too, and part of me hoped it would be like those scenes in the movies… When the couple is reunited and they run into each other's arms and kiss and declare their love.

But instead, we stopped right in front of each other, our eyes still connected as a million emotions flitted across our face.

"I thought it was just a rumour." Bella mumbled quietly, and I felt my body heat at the sound of her voice.

It was still so familiar.

Well of course it was… I heard it in my dreams every night.

"A rumour?" I murmured, confusion crossing my face.

"That you were coming back… For Christmas…"

"Oh…" I nodded, looking down a little, "It's been quite a while since I've been here." I admitted.

"Five years." She agreed, and I almost smiled because she'd been counting the years just like me.

"Bella… I'm sorry we haven't spoken in so long…" I glanced away from her, before looking back into her eyes, "I just thought it was better if we didn't… You know because…"

I couldn't explain right… I couldn't say what I wanted to say…

She nodded quickly, blinking as if to de-clutter her thoughts, "I know… It was better that we didn't… Clean break and all that. And look at us now, we're over each other." She met my eyes and nodded, "We can be friends without it being awkward. Our feelings for each other have gone."

My mouth dropped open at her words, and at that exact moment I felt my heart shatter all over again, just like it had five years ago when she said she wouldn't come with me.

"Yes." I agreed with a dry mouth, "Yes, obviously."

She nodded her head, glancing away and at the Christmas tree, not meeting my eyes.

I swallowed, "Are you going to the diner?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah… Shall we walk?"

She nodded, and we both turned to walk down the street. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before we began to speak. We asked how the other person was, asked how our jobs were going, asked about life in general…

I loved listening to her speak, and I was completely glad that her life was good.

But I couldn't help my deflating heart as I detected no note of sadness in her voice… It was like she didn't even miss me.

But then again, my voice seemed completely cheerful too…

We reached the diner and went inside. My family was just by the door, and so we stopped to talk to them.

All their eyes lit up as Bella and I stood next to each other, and I remembered that this was how it used to be… All those years ago…

Bella and Emmett started joking about something that had happened last week, and I felt a twinge of jealousy as I realised that my family got to see Bella everyday… They were her friend…

My mother began speaking to Bella about something, and my father touched my arm as Emmett leaned to speak into my ear, "Still look like the perfect couple."

I frowned, shaking my head at him as my father squeezed my arm, "You okay, son?"

I shook my head again, and my dad nodded, "We'll talk about it later."

"Okay." I agreed.

But I knew there was no point. I had no reason to be upset that Bella had moved on, because I caused this whole thing in the first place.

We made our way around everyone in the diner, making small talk and jokes and eating every bit of food on the tables.

By the end of the night, Bella and I were sitting with Emmett and Rose, reminiscing over old memories.

It hurt my heart to do it, but at the same time it made me happy to freely remember them, and to have Bella smile and laugh at the things we talked about.

She missed those days too.

I could see it in her face.

But the woman I loved, even after all this time, no longer loved me.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Also, to all the reader's of Broken Arrow, it has been nominated for Fic Of The Week over on The Lemonade Stand. I would really appreciate it if you guys could pop over and give me a vote? **

**The website is tehlemonadestand . net... Thank you guys!**

**And please, don't forget to review this chapter! Next installment coming soon...**


End file.
